Capacitor switching contactors are generally known. FIG. 6 shows the fundamental electrical circuit of a capacitor switching contactor K. In this context, leading auxiliary contacts VK of an auxiliary switch are connected in parallel with main contacts HK of a standard contactor. The connecting leads from auxiliary contacts VK to main contacts HK are designed as resistance wires having the resistance R.sub.v. In this context, individual input terminals 1,3,5 and individual output terminals 2,4,6 are used to connect the main conductors to the standard contactor and to couple the resistance wires. When a capacitor load 7 is switched in via the capacitor switching contactor according to FIG. 6, the leading auxiliary contacts VK of the auxiliary switch are first closed, thereby limiting the short-circuit type current inrush through resistors R.sub.v in this current path. The main contacts HK are then closed only after a time delay.
Usually, the resistance wires are run loosely in a plurality of loops according to the length required for the resistance value, and the ends are connected to the individual input terminals and individual output terminals.
German Patent No. 31 05 117 describes an electromagnetic switching device having main and leading contacts which are interconnected with damping series resistors in response to capacitive load. On the outgoing circuit side of main and leading contacts 2 and 3, respectively, resistors 14 are clamped with their ends into the terminals of one main and one leading contact, respectively. The resistors are formed as wire wraps and have an insulated design, and are each located between two dividing ribs of the housing, protected from external influences.
French Patent No. 27 35 279 describes a switching device having a covering, on whose inner side, flat resistance material is laid in a meander form.
Moreover, German Patent No. 92 00 344 describes an attachment housing having components to facilitate mounting on an electrical device having connecting terminals, preferably a contactor. The electrical components are used to interconnect an operating coil. A flexible connecting lead is provided for connecting the components to a coil terminal.